


I'll Be There

by reynabeth



Series: our hearts are bound (in this life and the next) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Jason Grace - Freeform, Jason is a minor character, Mild Smut, Not at all graphic, PJO, PJO Femslash, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - Freeform, reynabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabeth/pseuds/reynabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano and Annabeth Chase.</p>
<p>Two girls: one, the shining light of the city, the other, walking forever in her shadow.</p>
<p>Yes, this is the story of Reyna and Annabeth, how it should have been told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This work is heavily based on the book The Song of Achilles by Madeleine Miller, which is an excellent book. I would definitely recommend that you read it.  
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or settings. Only the plot is mine.  
> I would also like to add that, although English is my native language, this work has not been proof-read by anyone other than me. There may be some errors, and I apologise in advance for that.

Reyna met me by the river that first day.

And over the rushing of the water, the shouts of the thronging crowds, the storm crackling in the background, I could still hear her words. 

"Walk across! Just cross the river!"

So cross the water I did. Even now, I distinctly remember the feeling of water swirling around my legs and dangling arms. I can still vividly recall the sensation of the cold spray, sending tingles through my skin. 

When I slipped, almost at the edge, she didn't laugh as I expected. Instead, she extended a hand. I took it gladly, and she pulled me up, out of the river and into her life.

There was another boy there, I'm certain of it. Blond hair, electric blue eyes, and - when he grew older, at least - a gaze only for Reyna. I'm almost sure he spent his spare time staring at her, eyes greedily absorbing her looks, her words, her actions. I don't think she ever noticed. I don't know if even he realised he was doing it. Perhaps it was just me.

"What is your name?" she asked, and her voice was a fire - not a blaze, but a bonfire, a campfire, the scent of woodsmoke and safety, yet still concealed in the high, innocent pitch of childhood.

"My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I folded my arms across my chest, defensive, but also proud. "I'm nearly eight years old." 

"I, too, am eight," she said, and I felt a sense of security - perhaps because we were alike. 

"Come." She held out her hand again. "You must go to the praetors, the leaders of this camp. You must be registered, and the praetors must explain to you why you are here." She stumbled a little on some of the long words, but kept going.

So I followed her.

\-------

Those first days, weeks, months at the city were excruciating, exhausting, and seemingly endless - but time eased the pain, as time tends to do, and I soon began to feel almost at home.

My life settled into a sort of routine. Every morning, after offering prayers to the gods, I would sit with Reyna and Jason for breakfast. I would watch them talk and laugh, and I would smile as if I were being included, but inside it hurt a little.

Even as a shy eight year old, I was able to throw myself into training and learning. I felt most at peace with a sword in my hand, and I could soon strike better than many of the older students. When I read books, words jumbled up inside my head, but I tried so hard to straighten them out and make sense of them. I think it paid off, as I began to gain more and more knowledge, storing facts and figures in my brain and words in my heart.

In the evenings, Reyna and I would make our way up to the garden of Bacchus. It was our own private spot, where we could talk about anything and everything; it was my favourite time of the day. Sometimes, I would wake already looking forward to it, other days I would almost forget, but I cherished our times together. Together, just us, above our whole city.

Of course, it was always Reyna's city, but never really mine. I didn't care - I didn't need the love of the people; I just needed the love of one girl.

Not that I knew it then, of course - although I can't be certain. Who knows, in the mind of a pre-pubescent child? 

I remember, during one time we were up there, I asked Reyna about her family, yet immediately she clammed up. I should have stopped there, of course, but I was a child, and who can blame a child for being curious?

"Why won't you tell me? Do you not have a family?"

"My mother is a goddess," was her only reply.

"Yes, but what about your father?" I enquired. "I mean, I don't have a mother because she's a goddess, but I still have a father. Don't you?"

"No," she said. "I don't." Silence hung in the air between us, blocking the words from my mouth. 

I never asked again after that.

\-------

We were not pitted against each other until we both were twelve, yet by then our friendship was strong. No swordfight could split us apart, and indeed she laughed as I made the first strike, colliding with her side.

I laughed too, goading her into striking out, but I blocked her attempt easily. We were well-matched, and the fight seemed to last for a long time. Eventually, the instructor ended the duel, and made us call it truce.

"I'll beat you, one day," Reyna told me, her teeth flashing bright white in her flushed, sweaty face.

Deep down, I knew it was true. She was the shining light of the city, singled out to become praetor as soon as she was old enough. The older demigods always had words of advice for her, the adults would never fail to smile if they passed her in the street, and children and animals alike flocked to her - not that she asked for it at all.

Me? I was just Annabeth Chase.

I walked in Reyna's shadow, but I did not mind. It had always been like that, and it likely would remain that way. 

"I'll beat you one day," she had told me, yet I had laughed, smiled, shaken my head.

"You wish," I told her, and she lunged for me - only as a joke, of course - but I sprinted away.

She followed me, and I followed her, and we ran, laughing, into the sunset.

\-------

When we were fourteen, I think, I began to realise my feelings for her. At the time, I did not think much of it. I assumed I was merely overwhelmed by the strength of our friendship - but I know now that I was fooling only myself. 

Perhaps the moment of realisation came when I saw her take part in a swordfighting tournament, beating everybody with ease. Perhaps it was when we raced, and I beat her for the first time, yet still she laughed it off, and indeed we laughed it off together. Perhaps it was when she became the youngest ever centurion of our cohort.

But of course, it was not. It was a gradual process, falling in love. The way the sunlight made her skin glow. The way she looked when she laughed. The face she made when our professor handed out yet another assessment. The flashes in her eyes when she fought. I loved everything about her, and it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before.

Because why should she love me back?

\-------

The sun rose, and fell, and rose again: countless cycles, countless days.

Two years had passed since I had fallen in love - though I think I had loved her for all of my life, or it at least felt that way - though it seemed much longer.

Reyna was elected praetor at age sixteen. I turned sixteen several months after her, but there was to be no celebration for me. Reyna was the one they loved, adults and children and I alike.

The night of my sixteenth birthday, I had barely settled down to sleep when I heard a restless tap on the window.

I threw open the shutters, hoping to startle whatever was out there. Yet I was greeted by a familiar dark face - Reyna, eyes gleaming.

"Come, follow me!" she hissed, and I obeyed - for how could I not?

"If we're caught, we will be in so much trouble, Reyna..." I began anxiously, but Reyna held up a hand soothingly.

"They will not find us," she told me. "And anyway, this will be worth it." 

She led me up the hill to our garden. We had not been there for many months; Reyna was too busy, and what was it without her? It seemed unfamiliar as I stepped inside, and, as I looked around, I saw that she had laid out a blanket, and several cushions.

"I thought you would like something special for your birthday," she said softly, words breaking the silence. I turned, tears pricking the back of my eyes, biting my lip to hold back emotion.

"That's not all," she continued. I glanced around me, and spotted a bag placed on a bench, tucked away out of sight. Reyna darted over to it, revealing its contents to be several pieces of fruit. Sweet, juicy apples; ripe, red, strawberries; several bunches of my favourite plump grapes. 

"Thank you, Reyna," I manage, sincerity clear in my voice. "This means a lot to me."

"So take a seat." She lay down, stretching over the blanket like a cat, and tossed a grape up, catching it in her mouth.

I lowered myself down cautiously, the blanket soft under my hands. I take a grape when I am offered one, and make as pleasant as conversation as I can - as if we have not been friends for years.

But tonight feels different. Tonight feels stilted, awkward, as if something is about to happen - but what, I do not know.

She takes a strawberry; her lips close over it, plump and soft and pink. I want to kiss her now, more than anything.

Her throat ripples slightly as she swallows, her tongue licking her lips, savouring the sweetness. I watch, awestruck. 

In a movement that surprises us both, I lean forward and press a chaste kiss to her mouth. Her skin smells musky and exotic; she tastes of berries and nighttime. 

When I pull away, after less than a second, her mouth falls open. She gapes at me, almost horrified. I knew - I knew - she would think me unnatural, perverted, disgusting. 

She goes to say something, but I don't let her. Instead, I leap to my feet, and they carry me away. She sits silently, and lets me go.

\-------

Things were awkward between us after that. We acted as if that night had never happened, and perhaps that is what she believed, but I knew otherwise. The tension between us grew and grew, until I do not think either of us could bear it anymore.

One night, she announced, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?" I asked, unable to believe it.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to Lupa and her wolves. To be trained further." She placed a hand tentatively on my shoulder. "Just thought you should know."

She turned to go, but I stopped her. "But - wait - what about your praetorship? Who will run the city?"

"Jason is perfectly capable on his own. And I won't be gone long."

I nodded and turned away, hiding my face, not letting her see the tears in my eyes. "Good luck," I said thickly.

"Thank you." With that, she left. 

The next day, she was gone. I felt her absence as if someone had carved out part of me - because truly, she was part of me.

The next day, I left too. If she could go, why couldn't I? 

\--------

Lupa was a formidable figure in our history. With her, there was no room for mistakes. You could not make an error, and you must always be strong, like a true Roman. Reyna found it easy - after all, she was the paragon of a brave, virtuous warrior.

But I struggled.

I was perfectly competent with a sword, but I could not kill. I knew everything about Roman tradition, yet I did not agree with it all. I understood how I should be - but I did not wish to accept my destiny.

One night, I turned to Reyna for advice.

"I cannot succeed at anything here. What must I do? How can I improve?"

And she told me, "Do not worry, Annabeth. I would not like you if you were a perfect Roman. In my eyes, you are you. And that is who I love." 

I stared at her stupidly. Love? Who was she to talk about love? She reached out a hand, touched my face, her palm rough and warm. I tilted my head up towards her; caught her lips with my own.

The sensation was as perfect and beautiful as I remembered from before, soft and warm, our bodies fitting together as if we were two halves of one whole.

I entwined my fingers in her dark braid, deepening our kiss. She placed her hands gently on the small of my back, sending shivers up my spine. 

Tentatively, as if I would break if she was too rough, she slipped a hand under the loose shirt I wore, touching me carefully, fingers like feathers. I sighed, pressed closer to her.

"Oh, Annabeth," she gasped, as my lips trailed down her neck and further, further over her flawless, golden body.

Her fingers moved quickly now, skimming over my stomach and dipping down below. I cried out, holding her tightly in my arms, tingles running through my own body, growing stronger and stronger until I felt like I was going to burst.

Eventually I came undone, and I cried her name as I did, gripping her tightly. I kissed her, every inch of her, especially the areas that made her gasp and clutch me close. 

She gripped my arm and tossed her head back, crying out in pleasure. Her body shuddered, and I pressed a kiss to her cheek. Eventually she stilled, and turned to look at me.

"I do love you," she told me sincerely.

"I know. I love you too." 

We fell asleep enclosed in each other's arms.

\-------

Our nights after that became far more enjoyable.

I was closer to her then than I had ever been before. Indeed, she was no longer just my best friend, but also my lover. I loved it, and I loved her. 

One night, as we lay there, my head pressed against her chest, drifting off to sleep, she spoke. "Annabeth? Would you consider going back to New Rome?"

I was silent for several seconds. Then I replied with a sleepy, "Yes."

"Really?" She pushed herself up on one elbow. "Would you actually?"

"Of course," I murmured. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." Her eyes were gleaming. "What say we go tomorrow?" 

"What about Lupa?" 

"I have learned all I came to learn. Tomorrow, we will go."

I confirmed that, before dropping slowly to sleep as Reyna schemed beside me.

\-------

"Ave, Praetor Ramírez-Arellano!" The cheers of the Roman welcome (a large party have turned up, as if everyone wants to greet us) support Reyna. She basks in their attention, glows under the rays of their praise. 

Normally, I would try to be as small as possible, but today is different. I think about my idyllic nights with the other girl, and I square my shoulders, stand up straight and lift my chin.

Whether or not Reyna notices, I do not know, but she soon announces, "Do not forget the wise and humble Annabeth Chase, my people. She is one of us too."

There are obedient cheers of my name, fueling my confidence, but confusion mingles with their shouts. Why would the praetor acknowledge her lesser?

As if reading their minds, she turns to look at me. "Do we tell them?" she asks, and I nod. Why not?

"Wise, humble and beautiful, my lover Annabeth Chase!" 

I hear gasps. It is not unusual for a good Roman man to take another as a lover, but with women, it is almost unheard of. Of course, it happens, but the men in charge prefer not to speak of it, should it detract from their masculine leadership.

Reyna ignores them, stares straight into the crowd, making eye contact with as many people as possible. She clasps my hand; squeezes it reassuringly. 

A few seconds of silence pass.

I initiate the next move, raising our joined hands to the sky. The Romans in front of us erupt with more cheers, and we make our way into the city.

I hear shouts of my name mixed with the cries for Reyna. I float forwards, clutching her warm, dry hand.

Together.

\-------

Every night, Reyna would return late to the house we shared. The sun would easily have slipped down below the horizon by the time I heard the door open and her nimble footfalls in the hallway.

"I am sorry, Annabeth," she would apologise, each time, "we were kept late...there is so much to do, now I am praetor."

And each time, I would rub her shoulders soothingly and make her a warm drink, before she collapsed onto the bed.

One night, I had had enough. I barely even saw her anymore! "Reyna, have you considered...stepping down?"

"Stepping down?"

"Yes - resigning, giving up praetorship. You get so worried about it, and I do not know if it is worth you continuing with it..."

"I cannot, my love." Reyna's voice was weary.

"Why not?" I asked, desperation creeping into my tone like a snake into thick grass.

"I have sworn to serve the legion, and that oath I must not break."

I nod. I understood. Yet still I hurt.

\-------

We were together in this way for many years.

One night, when we both were twenty six, we were sat in the garden of Bacchus. Reyna was casually juggling pieces of fruit, tossing them up, higher and higher, and snatching them again. Occasionally, I would reach out a lazy arm and take an apple from the air, letting the sweetness slip over my tongue and down my throat.

Above us, the dark, velvety sky was freckled with stars and painted with glistening clouds. The moon hung heavy in the night, like a golden cymbal, or a gong vibrating with noise.

It was an explosive night; an intoxicating night. I was drunk on the bittersweet smell of Reyna, and the sweet fruits, and the chill in the air, biting my skin.

Reyna dropped the fruit to the ground, bored of that game. She turned her face up to the great dark plains that stretched out above us.

"Annabeth," she began, her voice bright and gleaming in the darkness, "will we be like this forever?"

"Forever and eternity," I tell her.

"Then, in that case...would you be -" she stammered on her words, which was not usual for her. "Would you be...my wife?"

And I was speechless, truly I was. This was the last thing I had expected her to say - yet it felt strangely right. Oh, so right.

"Yes," I said. The word tripped over my tongue, and spilled into the air between us like wine from a tipped-over glass. "Yes, I will be your wife."

\-------

The senate allowed our marriage, perhaps only because she was a great servant to the legion, perhaps not. But whatever the reason, we were to be wed as soon as possible - the next spring, we decided.

The day of our wedding, the sky was clear and soft. Birds were singing sweetly, and heavy buds were blooming into vibrant flowers. 

The ceremony was outside, as Reyna had wished. Marriage marked the end of her praetorship - not only because that spring was her tenth as praetor, but also because the commitment of marriage was too great for one to take as well as the burden of New Rome and its people.

The senate, and indeed, perhaps the entire population of New Rome, came to watch the wedding. Not only them, but also several wolves galloped into the clearing - perhaps representatives of Lupa.

As we were taking our places, there was a rumble of thunder. The guests glanced to the sky worriedly, but it was as blue and cloudless as ever.

"It was the gods," declared the augur. "They have blessed this marriage."

As we spoke the vows, a fine mist of rain began to fall, sticking to our faces and hair. More thunder rumbled, and the sky lit up, illuminating Reyna's hair and making her skin glow.

I stared into her flashing, burning eyes, and spoke the words, "I do."

And the clouds opened up.

Rain poured down, soaking us both instantly. Reyna's purple cape fluttered in the strong wind, and the water began to batter our skin. 

We looked at each other, just for a moment, and then turned and ran, tripping and falling yet keeping going, through the wind and rain. My hand clasped hers tightly.

My wife's hand.

I was the happiest I had been in a long time.

\-------

"I love you, Annabeth." Her voice vibrated through me, low and quiet and intimate. "

"I love you too," I murmured.

"And you know, Annabeth, that whatever happens in our future, I'll be there?"

"Of course I know, my love."

"I swear that I will. I'll always be there."

"And I too, my love."

\-------

I used to think, sometimes, that I was out of my depth. I loved a beautiful, fierce, strong woman, and I was only in her shadow. How could I be worthy of her love?

Yes, I used to think I was out of my depth.

But then I remembered I knew how to swim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this - it means a lot to me, especially being the first piece I've published on this website.  
> If you could leave a review, or kudos, that would be incredible! Thank you.


End file.
